Bajo la mirada escarlata
by Galitan
Summary: Cuando el demonio se haga uno con su contenedor, del cielo caerá lluvia de fuego, y los cambia formas se habrán librado de su destino maldito./ -Tú nunca estuviste loco, ¿no?, te encerraron aquí porque querían privarte de algo./ Porque a veces tus miedos pueden desatar las peores masacres./-Sakura-chan, Sasuke desapareció-.
1. Chapter 1

_Entre las familias de poder existe una profecía, que guardan celosamente. Esta basada en una vieja leyenda, y un contrato firmado entre dos clanes y un demonio. En el contrato le cedían al demonio el alma de uno de los gemelos que pariera la matriarca del clan más poderoso del siglo XXI, a cambio el demonio les daría poder eterno, y el gemelo poseído se casaría con la heredera del clan de poder bajo. El demonio juró con sangre ser el guardián de la joven con la que se casara su contenedor. Sin embargo, el demonio tenía una condición, el clan que le daría un contenedor, tenía que ser de ojos rojos y un cambia formas_

 _El contrato fue firmado, según la leyenda, en presencia de una sombra blanca, sirviente de Satán. Aquél ser firmó en el contrato como testigo y aseguró que vigilaría el cumplimiento, de dicho pacto._

 _Cuando el demonio se haga uno con su contenedor, del cielo caerá lluvia de fuego, y los cambia formas se habrán librado de su destino maldito._

* * *

 _-_ Uchiha.

 _El infierno puede alcanzar a cualquiera Sasuke, a cualquiera, aunque no se trate de un alma malvada. Así que no confíes en nadie._

 _-_ Uchiha.

 _Volveré pronto._

-Sasuke-

 _-Tú nunca estuviste loco, ¿no?, te encerraron aquí porque querían privarte de algo. Yo te voy a liberar-_

Nunca había sentido tan fuertes las voces en su interior, ni los recuerdos, ni la sensación de estar vigilado, ni el sentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar. Ni siquiera cuando lo habían encerrado en aquel manicomio, rodeado de almas cautivas en el infierno.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Ouch!- Un chico de cabello rojo, le dio un codazo al pelinegro.- ¿Qué te pasa?- el muchacho le señaló divertido con la cabeza al maestro, que los miraba serio. Toda la clase se quedó en silencio- ¿Mande?- preguntó Sasuke, el peli plata entornó los ojos.

-Suze, recuérdale a tu hermano porque lo acepté en mi clase- Suze asintió divertido.- No quiero arrepentirme, Sasuke-. Toda la clase rio.

-Hump-

Kakashi, el maestro, un hombre con una apariencia de treinta años, y cabello plateado, no recordaba cuando había tenido un alumno tan hablador y atento cómo Sasuke, al menos Suze participaba en clase. Se acomodó desesperado el cabello plata. Por otra parte estaba ese asunto, el gemelo perdido de Sasuke, el ''secretito de Fugaku''. Prosiguió a escribir una cita en el pizarrón: '' _El miedo en sí, no es importante, lo más importante es el terror y cómo lo enfrentas''._

Se escuchó el timbre.

-Bien muchachos, ya se pueden…- cuando volteo ya no había nadie en el aula- ir, qué rápidos son-.

-Kakashi.

El peli plata brincó del susto y volteó a la puerta.- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-.

-Hablar contigo- pasó nuevamente al aula y se sentó en un escritorio.

\- Yo también quiero hablar contigo.

-Dime.

Kakashi se acercó a él y tomó una silla. –Me alegra verte de nuevo, después de seis años, te veo sigues igual-.

-No lo creo- sonrió triste- te aseguro que seis años en un hospital psiquiátrico de mierda, sí te cambian. Quizás me veas igual en apariencia, y un poco la actitud; pero ya no soy el mismo- le mostró sus ojos carmesí, llenos de rencor.- Además, tenía doce años la última vez que me viste, y ahora tengo dieciocho-.

-Eso es un buen punto- Kakashi se levantó y acomodó la silla.- Siempre me pareció que Fugaku se precipitó al encerrarte en un lugar como ese, era normal que _él_ se te apareciera o te susurrara cosas.- volteó a la puerta para ver si veía al hermano del azabache.- ¿Suze no te esperó?

Sasuke negó.- A él es al que menos le agradó que volviera, tiene miedo de algo, y no sé de que, así que hace todo lo posible por ignorarme- Kakashi le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Entonces te llevo a comer, y luego te dejo en casa, ¿te parece?- el azabache sonrió agradecido.

Salieron del aula platicando sobre trivialidades, grupos de música, y de vez en cuando su plática acaba en temas religiosos. Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan normal, en casa los únicos que lo trataban con naturalidad, era su madre y su hermano mayor, los demás incluyendo a las personas de servicio, lo trataban como si fuera un monstruo. La verdad es que él se sentía como uno, sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía del interior y destrozaría todo a su alrededor, casi como un huracán.

Llegaron a un pequeño local en el centro, pidieron sándwiches y soda.

-Deberías hablar con Naruto, creo que te extraña bastante-

-Hump-

-¿Recuerdas a Sakura?- Kakashi observó de reojo como Sasuke se atragantaba.

\- La de cabello rosa- afirmó, tomando agua.

-Exacto; siguió entrenando con nosotros, Fugaku, me obligó, literalmente, a llevar a Suze, y se conocieron-. Kakashi analizó la expresión de Sasuke.- Yo no tengo la obligación de acercarme a los Uchiha, si no estás tú; pero en ese entonces a tu padre le valió cacahuate el pacto, me dijo que si no entrenaba a Suze, se iba a negar a cumplir con su parte; yo pude ignorarlo y dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera- le brillaron los ojos- si hacía eso mi jefe se valdría de todos los medios para conseguirte, incluso provocar una masacre- tomó un trago de soda- a mí no me gusta la sangre, así que accedí a lo que el me ''pidió''- lo último lo dijo alzando sus manos haciendo comillas.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Suze con Sakura?- dijo Sasuke- ¿Son novios?

 _-¿Qué esperabas idiota, qué fueran mejores amigos y, se hicieran la pedicura juntos?-_

Sasuke le dio la razón a la voz en su interior.

-Claro, él aprovechó muy bien el tiempo de tu ausencia, yo no culpo a nadie, no somos conscientes de lo que nuestro corazón quiere, así que somos vulnerables a su voluntad- se llevó el sándwich de pierna a la boca- nadie controla de quien se enamora-.

-En todo esto hay un pero, ¿verdad?- Kakashi asintió, se pasó el bocado y siguió con su relato.

\- Suze se comprometió con Sakura el año pasado, el padre de ella piensa que tu hermano es el único hijo menor de los Uchiha, por eso accedió a firmar el contrato- Sasuke se encontraba un poco sorprendido por todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia.- Tu y yo sabemos que Suze es el producto de una de tantas aventuras que tuvo tu padre- Sasuke asintió- Que se parezca a ti y sea de tu edad, es algo que Fugaku tiene que agradecer al cielo. En fin, al único que le corresponde contraer matrimonio con la hija del Señor Haruno, es al hijo menor de los Uchiha, el legítimo-. Kakashi observó a Sasuke, se veía tan tranquilo, pero una tormenta se desataba en su interior. Finalmente miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa retorcida.

-No estoy interesado en niñas de cabello rosa-

\- No es cuestión de interés, es un contrato que es más viejo que yo. No puedes hacer nada-. Sasuke maldijo bajito.

Ambos se levantaron, Kakashi pagó la cuenta y fueron en busca del auto.

-¿Cómo está Itachi?

-Haciéndose cargo de su crío.

\- Esa chiquilla de cabello morado, no le dejó más que al pequeño Takeshi, y luego se fue ¿no?- Kakashi vio por el retrovisor esperando que ningún auto viniera.

-La asesinaron, Kakashi, mi hermano aún investiga quién y porqué. Yo no sabía eso hasta hace un mes, que regresé a casa- el peli plata se sorprendió.

\- No sabía eso.

-Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de cosas que están en nuestra nariz.

Después de lo dicho por Sasuke, se hizo un silencio agradable. El azabache observaba el paisaje de la autopista. Entre la espesura de los árboles apareció la mansión Uchiha. Kakashi aceleró, y abrió las ventanas, el aire entró y golpeó de lleno la cara de Sasuke, quien sólo pudo voltear a otro lado, minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a la reja riendo divertidos. Kakashi se bajó y llamó al interpone. El escudo de los Uchiha se alzaba imponente en la entrada.

-Bienvenidos.

Subió nuevamente al coche.

-Tiene una voz muy sensual la chica del interpone- dijo pícaro.

A Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa- es la voz de mi madre- la sonrisa de Kakashi también desapareció.

Se bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó alguien desde la escalera.

-Estaba conmigo, Fugaku, espero no te moleste- el nombrado sólo volteó los ojos.

-Teníamos una cita, Kakashi, y creo que lo sabías.

-Sí, lo sabía, pero a mi jefe no le importan mucho las citas- Fugaku levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no esperaste a Suze?- se dirigió a su hijo.

\- Él se fue sin mí- Sasuke había dejado su mochila en un sillón- ¿y mamá?- sus ojos miraban más allá de la escalera, pero ninguna voz delataba la presencia de su madre.

-Mikoto salió.

Padre e hijo se miraron, ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, yo me voy Sasuke, hasta luego, Fugaku.

\- Dile a tu jefe que lo quiero ver.

-Claro.

-Adiós, Kakashi- Sasuke le dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo. Fugaku observaba todo con molestia.

Kakashi salió.

Tan pronto como Sasuke se giró para recoger su mochila, su padre estaba enfrente de él.

-¿Qué hacías con él?

-Charlar, lo único que puedo hacer, desde que me prohibiste los entrenamientos- dijo Sasuke con veneno. El rostro de Fugaku se endureció.

-¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

-Hump- Sasuke se puso la mochila y subió las escaleras- De todo y nada Fugaku- dijo antes de que su voz se perdiera por la distancia.

Se quedó parado en el centro de la sala, viendo como se perdía Sasuke entre las sombras de la casa. ''De todo y nada'', corrió para alcanzarlo.

* * *

-¿Cómo sé que no es alguien a quien no puedo seguirle la pista?- un hombre de cabello negro y largo miraba a un pelirrojo.

-Nunca se sabe Ita- se llevó un cigarro a la boca y le ofreció otro al azabache, este negó.

\- Todo apuntaba a que me había abandonado, pero de repente descubro esto- sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Quizá fue un asalto que salió mal, ya ves donde encontramos el cuerpo- el humo del cigarro inundó la habitación.

-Sasori.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Aún quieres conocer a Sasuke?

Sasori abrió los ojos encantado-¿Por qué no?, siempre quise conocer al psicótico de tu familia- Itachi negó.

-No se lo digas en su cara, le tiene mucho rencor a Fugaku, y todo ese asunto lo pone triste- Itachi recordó cuando habían ido por Sasuke a casa, el horror y el miedo reflejado en las pupilas de su hermano, y el dolor de su madre. La sola mención de ese suceso ponía de malas a cualquiera de la familia.

\- Itachi- por la puerta entró una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con cabello largo e igual de negro que el de Itachi, iba acompañada por una réplica en miniatura de él.

-Mikoto, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo levantándose del asiento para ofrecerlo a su madre.

-Vine, porque Sasuke no llegaba, y Takeshi no se me despegó así que también lo traje- Mikoto abrió la puerta para que el pequeño entrara. Itachi lo levantó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el niño hizo una mueca de asco, todos rieron.

-Menudo espectáculo de amor me estás dando- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par, y se rio- se parece demasiado a ti.

-Lo sé- miró a su hijo con una sonrisa- entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros?- Sasori asintió, recogió sus cosas y salieron hablando de como una selección de América despojaba de la copa, nuevamente, a Argentina.

Ninguno notó que un rubio los miraba con odio y rencor en lugar donde observaba todo, pero nadie lo veía a él.

* * *

Pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde. El viento soplaba con fuerza y se colaba por una de las ventanas del cuarto. Todo en aquella habitación indicaba la presencia de un ser maligno, las paredes se encontraban llenas de símbolos, algunos con sangre, y otros, simplemente con tinta negra comprada en un barrio bajo. Sólo una cama, un escritorio y dos sillas llenaban la habitación.

Un joven de veinte años le daba la espalda a otro de cabello plata.

-¿Viste al muchacho?

\- Sí.

-Después de todo lo liberaron, creí que lo tendrían encerrado más tiempo ahí- volteó a ver al peli plata. Sus facciones eran felinas, y sus ojos arañaban con violencia el color del mar; el cabello negro le daba un toque siniestro. Todo su ser representaba el destierro del demonio de su propio infierno, la vestimenta del siglo XV, y la melancolía que lo rodeaba, sólo lo hacían más atractivo.- ¿Tengo cita con él?- se acomodó algunas hebras negras, con el dedo índice.

\- Su padre, me ha dicho que tenía que verse hoy con usted.

Un golpe cayó sobre el escritorio, haciéndolo crujir.

-Yo quiero verlo a él, no a su padre- se limpió los pedazos de madera que se le encajaron- te encargo eso.

-Por supuesto, él también quiere verte, conocer la causa de su locura- el hombre rio- seguro que le agradará-. El azabache le dio la espalda, y caminó hasta la ventana por donde se colaba el aire, sintiendo en su rostro la caricia del viento.

\- No hemos cambiado nada, ¿o sí Kakashi?

 _I´m_ _come back._

 _Volví. Es la misma historia, no voy a cambiar la trama, e hice unos pequeños cambios._

 _¡Linda semana!_

 _~AG_


	2. Recuerdos

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kisihimoto.

El argumento me pertenece, por lo que queda prohibido el robo del mismo.

 **Recuerdos**

 _2010_

 _-Fugaku, ¿qué ves?_

 _El aludido sólo señaló con su dedo cómo su hijo menor jugaba con el viento, correteando por el jardín, gritando, divirtiéndose a lo grande. Mikoto miró el espectáculo con preocupación, según ellos, Sasuke tenía años sufriendo alucinaciones._

 _-¿Tú crees qué…?_

 _-Sí, Mikoto es lo mejor._

 _-¿Y si lo que dice es verdad?, ya sabes ese hombre del que tanto habla- la angustia la invadió, nadie sabía que pasaba con Sasuke- Quizá Kakashi pueda explicarnos algo, ¿por qué no hablas con él?_

 _\- Ya tomé una decisión- se limpió una lágrima, tenía que ser fuerte- además Kakashi nos ha dicho que si él se le presenta, nosotros también podemos verlo, y yo no lo he visto más que ese día en el que hicimos el pacto._

 _-Los seres como él son traicioneras- tomó el brazo de su esposo- piénsalo mejor, por favor- terminó susurrando, Fugaku se zafó de su agarre y se perdió entre los árboles._

 _Siguió mirando a Sasuke, su hijo se divertía bastante, de pronto paró y se sentó cerca de un naranjo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, frente a ella comenzó a materializarse un joven de veinte años y cabello negro. Quiso llamar a Fugaku, pero este ya se había ido, volteó de nuevo hacia el naranjo._

 _Sasuke la miraba emocionado mientras arrastraba, prácticamente, al joven de cabello negro. Mikoto lo observó mejor, su ropa lucía muy antigua, de muchos siglos atrás, sin embargo parecía ser uno de esos nobles príncipes de los que tanto hablan en los cuentos._

 _-Mikoto- Sasuke colocó al extraño frente a su madre y se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones- Mikoto, él es Rikany- la mujer murmuró un ''mucho gusto'', luego se giró con el pelinegro, quién sonreía divertido- Rikany, ella es mi madre._

 _\- Es muy hermosa señora- le dijo el joven tomando su mano para besarla, la pelinegra estaba en shock. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Rikany abrazaba amorosamente al pelinegro, a modo de despedida y se diluía ante sus ojos._

 _Supo que recordaría ese suceso hasta el día de su muerte, el naranjo, un Sasuke emocionado, y un jovencito que aparecía y desaparecía a placer._

 _Al día siguiente, en la mansión Uchiha hacía más frío del que haría comúnmente en un invierno cualquiera. Las sombras iban, venían y todo se veía tétricamente acomodado, según un rubio de ojos azules, que en ese momento se encontraba en el jardín jugando con un pelinegro de su edad._

 _-Sasuke-teme- dijo esquivando un golpe del moreno- ¿No crees que todo luce un poco sombrío?- el pelinegro negó- ¿Cómo si fuera a pasar algo malo?_

 _-¿Tú también eres vidente?- le preguntó Sasuke, mientras le daba un zape al rubio, aprovechando que estaba distraído._

 _El rubio frunció el ceño- No- se sentó junto a un árbol- pero el aire se siente pesado, incluso Fugaku estaba muy nervioso en el desayuno._

 _-Quizá es por mi metamorfosis- dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto. -Será pronto, todos cambian aproximadamente a los doce- dijo orgulloso, el rubio también pensó en su metamorfosis, había ocurrido un mes atrás.- Suze, también está por cambiar- murmuró Sasuke._

 _\- No creo que sea eso, Sasuke-teme- se levantó y echó a correr hacia a la casa- vamos por comida 'ttebayo- sus palabras se apagaron por el viento, el moreno lo alcanzó en segundos y llegaron al recibidor de la casa muy rápido._

 _Sasuke y Naruto, entraron agitados, repartiendo golpes en el aire, su sonrisa se borró al ver a dos hombres vestidos de blanco, en ese instante supieron que algo malo iba a pasar. Cuando Fugaku señaló a Sasuke, supieron que hubiera sido mejor perderse en el jardín y aguantarse el hambre. Cuando Sasuke vio a su madre llorando, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y cuando los hombres se lanzaron sobre él, supo que debió hacerle caso a Rikany: ''No le digas a nadie sobre mí, podrían tomarte por un loco'', le había dicho un sinfín de veces y él nunca obedeció. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando lo agarraron de los brazos, intentó zafarse, fracasó._

 _Naruto se lanzó a los hombres en un intento desesperado por recuperar a Sasuke, en sus oídos se escuchaba el llanto de Mikoto, y unas risitas, que sospechó salían de la asquerosa boca de Suze. Los hombres lo empujaron al suelo y el rubio les mostró los dientes, las uñas le crecieron y las clavó en el suelo, se levantó e iba a lanzarse._

 _-¡Itachi!- pero el pelinegro mayor se aventó sobre él. Naruto pataleó._

 _-Perdóname- le dijo antes de que todo fuera oscuridad para el rubio._

 _Y luego estaba Sasuke que se retorcía en los brazos de los hombres, intentando liberarse, murmuraba maldiciones. Los enfermeros lo soltaron cuando sus ojos se volvieron blancos, el cuerpo de Sasuke se estrelló contra el piso y comenzó a convulsionar. Itachi fue el primero en llegar a su hermano, Mikoto se soltó de Fugaku y fue corriendo._

 _-La transformación- murmuró Itachi intentando que Sasuke no se golpeara la cabeza. Mikoto lo miró preocupada._

 _-¿Qué no eso sólo ocurre con una luna arriba?- abrazó a Sasuke justó cuando comenzó a salirle espuma por la boca, Mikoto buscó la mirada de Fugaku, y la encontró serena, en control, agarrando la mano a Suze, que para ese momento había dejado de reírse._

 _-No, hay excepciones, madre- dijo antes de ir corriendo por un abrigo, y bajar de la misma forma- me voy con él- le dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos, Mikoto asintió, sus lágrimas habían hecho una cascada en su cara, pero una hermosa, notó Fugaku._

 _Los enfermeros se mantenían asustados, el Uchiha mayor les había dado un montón de dinero para que se callaran si sucedía algo raro, y bueno no todos los días iban por un psicótico de doce años y este sufría un ataque epiléptico, porque para ellos era sólo una crisis de epilepsia._

 _Itachi recogió el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke y salió con él a la ambulancia, detrás salieron los enfermeros._

 _-Quiero un sedante- les dijo antes de subir a la ambulancia. Observó al pequeño Sasuke, sintió rabia, la pasaría mal en ese lugar, '' ¿por qué Fugaku no esperó más?, ¿por qué tenía que encerrarlo?, ¿por qué?''_

 _El camino al Sanatorio de Psiquiatría, fue largo, Itachi tocaba de vez en cuando la frente de Sasuke, tomaba sus signos vitales, asegurándose de que la fiebre no lo consumiera, y observaba con preocupación las uñas de su hermano y la fina capa de vello que comenzaba a recubrir su cara._

 _Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando algo le arañó el brazo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los rojos de su hermano, se veía perdido, el cabello lo tenía más largo, Itachi lo recostó._

 _-Vamos duerme de nuevo- le acarició el cabello_

 _-No- le contestó con un gruñido.- Él está aquí- apuntó a un costado de Itachi- quiere que vaya con él- se tocó la cara, y luego extendió su dedo índice rozando a su hermano._

 _-Sasuke, aquí no hay…_

 _-Shh…- Sasuke extendió más su dedo- quiere que lo toque- miró a Itachi- sólo un poco más- sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad._

 _Una luz cegadora llenó la parte trasera de la ambulancia, el moreno mayor cerró fuertemente los ojos, y Sasuke vio fascinado al hombre que chocaba su índice con el suyo, la luz hacía resplandecer la mirada triste del hombre, sus dedos se fundieron, y antes de que Itachi pudiera pensar en algo lógico, Sasuke fue lanzado con fuerza propia hasta la camilla, con los ojos abiertos, delirando, llamando en susurros a una Misaki._

 _Itachi tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba hablando sin que su corazón latiera._

 _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Naruto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara aburrida de Suze, quiso golpearlo, pero se controló. Se levantó de la cama bajo la mirada curiosa de Suze. El rubio buscó sus zapatos sin encontrarlos, y se percató de que ropa era de Sasuke, '' ¿pero qué...?''_

 _-Nos sacaste un susto ayer- Suze se levantó de la cama y corrió a la puerta.- Mikoto, ya despertó- gritó asomando la cabeza al exterior, luego vio a Naruto sin el interés habitual con el que lo miraba, con el cabello negro hecho una revolución- te transformaste frente a todos- hizo una expresión macabra y volteó los ojos- saliste corriendo por la puerta y Fugaku te encontró desnudo y roncando junto a un naranjo- se rio, Naruto lo miró frunciendo el ceño y los labios._

 _Estaba por salir, cuando Suze le bloqueó el paso- Si vas a buscar a mi querido hermanito- murmuró con diversión-, debo decirte que no va…- Naruto lo empujó al suelo, puso su puño muy cerca de los ojos sorprendidos de Suze._

 _-No me importa lo que digas, Sasuke va volver- le dijo el rubio antes de golpearlo, le costó un poco golpearlo, Suze tenía la misma cara de Sasuke, por un momento se convenció de que Suze era un maldito y que se merecía ese golpe. Se levantó y al salir se estrelló con un torso._

 _-Naruto._

 _-Mikoto-chan- se rascó la nuca_

 _-¿Vas a desayunar?- le preguntó la morena mientras recogía a Suze del suelo, y evaluaba la herida que le hizo Naruto._

 _-No, me iré a mi casa- bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover los pies con ansiedad._

 _-¿Por qué has golpeado a Suze?_

 _Naruto levantó la cara sólo murmuró un ''dattebayo'' antes de salir del cuarto, descalzo. Mikoto y Suze se miraron._

 _El rubio se asomó por la puerta._

 _-¿Mikoto-chan?- la morena asintió- gracias por dejarme dormir aquí- le regaló una sonrisa y cuando miró a Suze su cara se volvió de desagrado, salió nuevamente, se iría descalzo hasta su casa._

 _OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

 _Sasuke despertó en una habitación blanca sin ventanas. Inspeccionó todo, observó que la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de un sofá en el que estaba durmiendo Itachi. Una expresión de confusión cruzó su rostro. ¿Qué hacía Itachi allí?_

 _Itachi se levantó, como si Sasuke lo hubiera llamado. Bostezó y se estiró como un gato, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su hermano, pero el pelinegro sólo regresó su mirada a una pared blanca, levantando el mentón._

 _-Sasuke- caminó hasta él- Sasuke- el pelinegro no volteó en ningún segundo, manteniendo su mirada y pensamientos en otro lado- Sasuke- murmuró rendido, se acercó hasta la salida y lo vio por última vez, salió y cerró la puerta._

 _Sasuke volteó, se levantó de la cama, y con toda la furia contenida de la noche anterior pateó el sofá._

 _-¡Ah!- gritó de frustración y dolor._

 _Sería una larga temporada en ese luminoso lugar. Itachi no le mencionó absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ni siquiera le dijo que sufriría unas cuantas metamorfosis más._

* * *

2016

Un rubio conducía a velocidad de dios por la carretera, sus cabellos estaban alborotados por el viento, su copiloto llevaba un humor de perros, y el cabello igual o más alborotado que el del rubio.

-Ese golpe se ve muy mal, Sasuke.

-Hump.

El día anterior cuando subió a su habitación para descansar, Fugaku había tocado su puerta con la intención de interrogarlo y saber que le había contado Kakashi. Sasuke había abierto la puerta, y casi un segundo después la cerró, pero Fugaku logró entrar, se sentó en su cama, y palmeó el colchón, un gesto que le dijo a Sasuke que tomara asiento. Le soltó un discurso acerca de lo importante que era para el Clan Uchiha la comunicación sincera, y recalcó la palabra sincera.

Sasuke le dijo sarcástico que debió considerar la opción de ser diputado, que le quedaba muy bien eso de la ''comunicación sincera''. Fugaku se rio un momento, pero luego comenzó a interrogarlo, sin rodeos, a Sasuke se le salieron unos cuantos ''que te importa'', su padre perdió los estribos y cuando el moreno menor le dijo: ''Prefiero irme de está casa que seguir siendo tu hijo'', el Uchiha mayor le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le abrió el labio y lo dejo en suelo con el orgullo herido. ''Bien'', había pensado Sasuke, se levantó del suelo y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra Fugaku, la cara del pelinegro se encontró varias veces con el puño de su padre, y no se separaron hasta que de repente por la puerta apareció, ''mágicamente'', Itachi, quien los separó, después apareció Suze, un pelirrojo que Sasuke no conocía, Mikoto y el pequeño Takeshi, los últimos tres miraban la escena sorprendidos. Itachi le ordenó a Mikoto que sacara a Takeshi, y en un segundo se quedaron solos.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Fugaku le ordenó a Suze que al día siguiente no llevara al colegio a Sasuke, y se retiró del cuarto, Suze salió tras de él. Itachi y el pelirrojo se quedaron.

'' ¿Quién es?'', preguntó Sasuke con la cara llena de sangre, era la cuarta vez que se peleaba con Fugaku desde que había regresado, ''Sasori'', respondió Itachi y pese a lo que tenía planeado, decidió sacar al pelirrojo de ahí; Sasori sólo alcanzó a murmurar ''un placer conocerte, Sasuke-kun'', y por fin, Sasuke se quedó solo como quería.

Al día siguiente, cuando recordó que Suze no lo llevaría al colegio, le marcó a Naruto, el rubio aceptó sin rechistar. Cinco minutos después se encontraba desayunando en el comedor de los Uchiha y hablando sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado. Sasuke se enteró que Naruto no había regresado a la mansión, ni siquiera había pisado el pedazo de jardín que compartían los Namikaze con los Uchiha, en su ausencia.

Así que ahora se encontraba, con un ojo morado y un labio partido, en el convertible del rubio, con el cabello alborotado por el viento.

-No entiendo porque Fugaku te prohibió ir a los entrenamientos- habían entrado a la ciudad y el viento había disminuido.

-Yo tampoco, Naruto- suspiró, Fugaku quería información, y era él quien más la ocultaba.

En la radio un hombre cantaba sobre la traición, y el amor. El sonido se hizo más agudo en su oído.

 _-Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?_

\- Entonces regresaste hace un mes, ¿cómo pudiste no marcarme antes?- el rubio chilló. Pero Sasuke no lo escuchaba.

 _-¿Tu padre nunca te contó?_

 _-No._

-No lo sé- le respondió sin prestarle atención, estaba más ocupado escuchando las voces en su cabeza.

 _\- En poco tiempo tu cuerpo será mío._

Naruto alzó las cejas- ' _ttebayo_ , no me estás poniendo atención- Sasuke lo miró, para asegurarle que sí le estaba poniendo atención.

'' _El niño ya es un hombre, ha sobrevivido a la gravedad'',_ la canción sonaba muy aguda.

 _-Tu corazón dejo de latir, estabas hablando muerto, ¡por dios!-_

-Naruto quita eso.

El rubio se sobresaltó- ¿Qué?- señaló la radio- ah, pero si es una linda canción, Sasuke-t…- Sasuke golpeó el estéreo y la canción se apagó lentamente.

 _-¿Por qué te encerraron aquí?_

 _-No lo sé._

Naruto ahogó un grito- ¿qué demonios, Sasuke?

 _-Pero si eres un chico muy lindo._

 _-Hump._

Inesperadamente, Naruto frenó el coche, ambos estuvieron a punto de estamparse contra el vidrio del coche. El rubio miró a Sasuke pidiendo una explicación.

-Sasuke-teme, lo compré con mis ahorros- lloriqueó el rubio, Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto- Sasuke…- el pelinegro notó que sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al colegio- ¿a dónde…?- salió, cerró la puerta y, comenzó a correr- ¡carajo, Sasuke!- el rubio aceleró.

 _En la calle 23 hay alguien que… pero no le digas nada a… porque seguro que…el de ojos azules te quiere ver… si caminas derecho siempre llegas… ya vete…_

Sasuke se tomó la cabeza, había un montón de voces en su cabeza, llegó al estacionamiento de la escuela y se quedó parado esperando a Naruto.

 _No le digas nada, la calle 23… me dijo hace poco…hay muchas sombras blancas…no le creas a Sa…él la mató…_

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, orando para que el rubio apareciera.

 _No le digas a nadie sobre mí Sasuke._

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta una chica se estrelló contra él, varias hojas salieron volando y se esparcieron por el suelo, ambos cerraron los ojos por el impacto.

-Perdón- aquella voz había sido un martillazo a sus ''demonios'', ¿o lo había sido el golpe?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica veinte centímetros más pequeña que él, la reconoció enseguida cuando vio el cabello rosa y la piel blanca, casi transparente , aunque podría haber cientos de chicas con el cabello rosa, ''decenas'' se corrigió Sasuke, no creyó que hubiera tantas locas con el mismo color de cabello que Sakura. Se agachó para ayudarle a recoger las hojas y su bolso.

-De verdad perdón- la escuchó decir- venía corriendo y…- ¿cuántas veces se iba a disculpar?- tropecé contigo- Sasuke puso en blanco los ojos, también se encontraba agachada recogiendo sus cosas, cuando por fin decidió verlo a la cara, se sorprendió y le tocó preocupada el ojo morado e hinchado, cortesía de Fugaku, hizo una mueca de dolor- perdón- de nuevo pidiendo disculpas- ¿Suze?- Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco por segunda vez- ¿qué te pasó?- le dijo pasando su pulgar por el labio roto, sus ojos jade brillaron con angustia y lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke respiró, se dispuso a dar su discurso.- Primero- dijo alejando el pulgar de la chica de su labio- no soy Suze- hizo una pausa, la pelirrosa alzó una ceja divertida- soy Sasuke- cuando escuchó el nombre arrugó la nariz, un gesto muy tierno- segundo, mi máscara del día de hoy- dijo señalando con ambas manos su rostro- no le importa, señorita Sakura- ella sólo arrugó más su pequeña nariz, y siguió recogiendo sus papeles.

Sasuke se levantó y le ofreció una mano, Sakura la rechazó.

-No te conozco- le dijo analizándolo- pero vaya que te pareces a Suze.

-Soy su hermano- ''Incluso en la voz'', pensó Sakura.

-Sakura-chan- se escuchó a lo lejos. La aludida volteó y se encontró con un rubio, su cara cambio completamente y lo recibió con un abrazo- Sakura-chan- dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Veo que te encontraste con Sasuke- la pelirrosa asintió.

-No me reconoce, Naruto- Sasuke fingió indignación, el rubio sonrió con malicia, a Sasuke no le gustó nada el gesto.

-Veras Sakura-chan- la pelirrosa lo observó- este idiota- señaló a Sasuke- entrenaba con nosotros antes de Suze- Sasuke lo empezó a ver mal, la pelirrosa negó divertida.

-De verdad que no lo recuerdo.

Naruto suspiró y levantó la mano al cielo pidiendo ayuda.- Incluso te regaló rosas alguna vez, todos creímos que lo habías embrujado-

Sakura y Sasuke abrieron los ojos de par en par. Los ojos negros se reflejaron en los ojos jade, y de pronto todo pareció desaparecer. Sakura recordó y se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada del azabache.

-Si aún no recuerdas- dijo Naruto con una expresión todavía más divertida, apostaba a que Sasuke no se acordaba del detalle de las rosas, pero si recordaba lo que iba a decir- Sasuke- teme fue tu primer…- Sasuke abrió demasiado los ojos, el rubio hizo una pausa dramática, Sakura arrugó nuevamente la nariz- tu primer beso _'ttebayo_ \- dijo de pronto riéndose, Sasuke cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la escuela.

Sakura alzó una ceja, claro que recordaba todo eso, se sonrojó notablemente y le dio un coscorrón a Naruto.

-Auch, Sakura-chan- la pelirrosa lo vio enojada- ¿qué pasa?- dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza- sólo bromeaba.

-Que Suze no te escuche bromear- le dijo, y se fue al igual que Sasuke.

-Amargados- susurró, y siguió el mismo camino que los otros dos.

Se encontró nuevamente con Sasuke en el casillero, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en silencio. Unos golpecillos contra el piso los sacaron de sus pensamientos, voltearon curiosos al dueño del ruido, se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello castaño y largo.

-Neji- murmuró Naruto acercándose para abrazarlo, a Sasuke le costó más trabajo identificar quien era, pero cuando su memoria arrojo un recuerdo del castaño, lo saludó con su típico monosílabo.

-Hump.

Naruto lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Neji Hyuga era miembro del clan Hyuga. Toda la descendencia del clan tenía el poder de la clarividencia, sin embargo algunos de ellos nacían ciegos, ese era el caso de Neji. Una vieja leyenda decía que el fundador del clan pactó con un demonio el dominio del don que tenían los Hyuga, a cambio mataría a videntes poderosos, para hacerse más fuerte y poder dejar un legado a su descendencia; pero el demonio nunca le dijo que, además de las almas que el fundador le entregara, tomaría la vista de algunos de los miembros del clan.

-Te pareces mucho al director, Uchiha- fue el saludo de Neji, Sasuke se rio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Hyuga?- Neji tenía años sin verlo, ¿cómo podía…?

-Los he visto, a ambos, en mis visiones- los ojos perla veían más allá de Sasuke y parecían querer hurgar en su corazón, a los ciegos del clan se les había enseñado a ver con el alma.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró.

-¿Qué más has visto?- le preguntó Naruto.

-Muerte- y se encogió de hombros, como si les hubiera dicho algo sobre el clima, los dos amigos se miraron entre sí.-Por cierto- dijo Neji después de algunos segundos de silencio- el Director quiere verte, Uchiha- se dio media vuelta y desapareció con su bastón.

Naruto cerró su casillero, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Al mal paso darle prisa- le dijo el rubio y desapareció en uno de los salones.

Sasuke suspiró, y se recargó contra uno de los casilleros.

 _No le creas al ciego._

Saltó asustado ante la voz masculina en su cabeza, decidió que sería mejor encaminarse a la oficina del Director.

Cuatro vueltas al colegio y treinta minutos más tarde, Sasuke llegó a la oficina, y tocó educadamente la puerta. ''Adelante'', una voz profunda sonó desde el interior de la oficina. Un pequeño presentimiento hizo que Sasuke dudara de abrir la puerta, tragó saliva y finalmente la abrió. Él no sabía que el hombre allí adentro lo había estado siguiendo a través de las cámaras. Cuando Sasuke entró, el Director cerró una cortina ocultándolas.

Un golpe de frío recibió a Sasuke y el estómago se le encogió.

-Toma asiento- le dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Sasuke notó que el Director le seguía dando la espalda.

-Debes preguntarte para qué quiero verte- finalmente se dio la vuelta, algunas hebras negras le caían con gracia en la frente, y la sonrisa casi partía en dos su cara, lo hacía muy feliz ver al pelinegro ahí- sólo quiero saber cómo te has sentido esta semana- los ojos azules reflejaban pura curiosidad; vestía unos pantalones formales, y un saco negro al cuerpo, el Uchiha se sorprendió de que alguien tan joven fuera director de una preparatoria, el hombre no parecía mayor de veinticinco años.

-Muy bien, señor…- Sasuke buscó una placa con su nombre, pero no la encontró- señor- terminó, ''No me gusta esta sensación''.

-Me alegra que la pases bien, Sasuke- siseó su nombre- me importa que mis estudiantes estén en un ambiente sano, donde les resulte fácil aprender- se levantó y Sasuke aprovechó para ver el reloj.-No te preocupes por tu clase con el señor Hatake – le dijo volteando a verlo- ya he hablado con Kakashi en la mañana- le sonrió- accedió gustoso, dice que eres su mejor alumno, a pesar de ser tan callado, y que podrías pasar la materia con diez sin asistir a las clases- se miró la uñas, al parecer los golpes de Sasuke no le causaban curiosidad.

-Creo que Kakashi exagera- Sasuke sonrió, ese pervertido siempre exageraba las cosas.

-Yo le creo, Sasuke- el director lo miró- ¿te gusta el ajedrez?

 _Dile que no_. Sonrió ante su consciencia.

 _No me mientas._

Otra voz inundó su mente y estaba seguro que no era su consciencia, ni sus recuerdos, ni nada parecido. Miró con recelo como el director ensanchaba su sonrisa.

 _Ni te atrevas a mentirme._

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?- le dijo divertido- no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿te gusta el ajedrez?- el pelinegro asintió automáticamente- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó- podemos jugar- observó como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos.

-Usted me disculpará…

-Tutéame.

-Bueno- Sasuke abrió sus ojos- tengo que regresar…

Alguien entró a la oficina.

-Rikany- una alarma sonó en el cerebro de Sasuke al escuchar el nombre, lo conocía de algún lado- tengo que entregarte…- la voz de la mujer se detuvo- no sabía que tenías visita- le palmeó la espalda a Sasuke- bueno te explico y te dejo, ¿ok?- dijo la mujer pasando al escritorio del director.

-Adelante Tsunade.

Tsunade, una rubia de ojos verdes y caderas anchas, era muy conocida en el instituto por su mal carácter y eficacia para que el reglamento escolar se cumpliera, además de ser la encargada de enfermería, y profesora de un curso de medicina.

Rikany dejo de sonreírle y puso atención a la rubia. Había algo en el director que no le gustaba a Sasuke, pero justo ahora que se encontraba revisando papeles con Tsunade se veía tan inocente y débil. Comenzó a buscar en su memoria, de algún lado lo conocía.

-Entonces, debemos tomar medidas, Tsunade.

¿Dónde lo había visto?

-Claro, últimamente ha bajado sus calificaciones, me preocupa mucho.

Sus ojos, y las facciones felinas le recordaban a alguien, pero todo era muy borroso.

-¿Dices que es Hinata?

-Sí, es de las mejores, pero como ya te dije…

-¿Tiene novio?- sus ojos miraron por un momento todas la muecas raras que Sasuke hacía a la nada.

-No- Tsunade también miró al Uchiha.

De pronto se sintió observado y volteó a ver a los adultos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- les soltó.

-Nada- Tsunade movió la mano restándole importancia.

Rikany se rio.

-Bueno, habrá que hablar con ella- dijo- tal vez le haga falta un jalón de orejas, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez sea eso.

Un recuerdo brilló en la memoria de Sasuke, y abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado, una furia se desató en su interior. Comenzó a arañar el escritorio con sus uñas. Rikany vio con horror, como Sasuke arruinaba su escritorio, buscó una explicación en sus ojos, y lo único que encontró fue odio escarlata, sonrió abiertamente.

-Tú- lo apuntó el Uchiha.

-Al fin, crei que nunca te acordarías- subió los pies al escritorio-Tsunade- la rubia lo miró y él señaló la puerta- ¿podrías, por favor…?

-Claro, Rikany- Tsunade se movió rápidamente para ponerle seguro a la puerta, justo cuando Sasuke se había levantado para salir. Empujó a la rubia e intentó abrir la puerta, fracasando obviamente.

-No podrás abrir esa puerta- le dijo la voz aterciopelada- y será mejor que te sientes- la silla en la que estuvo sentado, se movió con vida propia, y Sasuke sólo se asustó más.

-No quiero escucharte, siento que sólo por mirarte me van a enviar de nuevo al manicomio.

Una risita hizo que Sasuke volteara a verlo.

-Hay peores infiernos que esos, Sasuke- lo miró enfadado- he dicho que te sientes, no quiero terminar, lo que no pudo terminar Fugaku con tu cara- el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. No sabía que esa era la primera de muchas veces que su orgullo sería herido.

La oficina se evaporó junto con Tsunade, ante la mirada furibunda de Sasuke, y fue remplazada por un cuarto gris, el viento entraba con fuerza por los ventanales, los símbolos en suelo y paredes ardían en fuego, afuera una luna eterna resplandecía con luz robada.

* * *

Kakashi era un hombre impuntual, pero había que aceptar que su clase de filosofía era una de las más interesantes, aunque durara muy poco.

Dio un sermón sobre la naturaleza de los actos humanos; a media charla, como siempre, un chico le hizo una pregunta sobre el clima ambiental, como era de esperarse, toda la clase se rio, Kakashi sólo puso los ojos en blanco, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ciertas preguntas estúpidas que hacían sus alumnos para ''molestarlo''.

Tomó una tiza y comenzó a escribir las actividades para sus brillantes alumnos. Observó de reojo como un rubio se acercaba a su escritorio.

-Kakashi.

-Hump.

El rubio lo miró insistente.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- su voz desbordaba pereza.

-Sasuke está con el director- susurró.

-¿Y?- terminó de escribir las actividades y se volteó con el rubio.

-Tiene desde la mañana con él- el rubio miró su reloj de mano- y ya son las doce- había preocupación en su voz.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, dejó la tiza en el escritorio.- Iré a buscarlo.- caminó a la entrada y giró para ver a Naruto.

-Pero…

-Diles que en el pizarrón está lo que deben hacer- salió por la puerta y siguió caminando.

Naruto tardó en reaccionar, y se dirigió a sus compañeros- ¡Hey, idiotas!- todos lo miraron, extrañamente, serios- en el pizarrón está…- una bolita de papel le dio en la boca, suspiró- estúpidos…- y luego toda una lluvia de bolitas se estampó contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba lentamente por los pasillos agrietados del Colegio, suspiraba de vez en cuando, y su cabello lo acomodaba con impaciencia.

La única cosa por la que había accedido a que Rikany viera a Sasuke, era la seguridad del Uchiha; sospechaba que estaría más seguro con el demonio que con Fugaku; sin embargo, por otro lado, y quizá más importante que el mismo Uchiha, estaba su consciencia.

No quería aceptarlo, pero había cambiado, cada célula, cada uno de sus miembros, ¿se hizo fuerte?, sí, ¿pero a cambio de qué?, del dolor, de la sangre. Y eso lo jodía más, ¿qué hacía preguntándose por el dolor y la sangre de los demás?, su consciencia se había ido al caño muchos tiempo atrás. Así que no sabía porque de pronto una vocecita le murmuraba lo que estaba bien, y le reprochaba por lo malvado que podía ser.

Llegó a la oficina del director. Intentaría limpiar su alma protegiendo a Sasuke. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja, sólo el murmullo del aire le llegaba al oído. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y listo para recibir una mirada de reprobación de su jefe, pero lo único que encontró fue vacío, se rascó la nuca con desesperación, analizó la oficina con detenimiento, su mirada se detuvo en el escritorio y tocó con sus dedos los rasguños que tenía y las gotas de sangre que se observaban con dificultad.

-¿A dónde te lo llevaste, Rikany?

Una de las ventanas de azotó con violencia como respuesta. Suspiró y salió.

-¡Me importa una mierda!

Kakashi se detuvo, la voz de Sasuke aún resonaba en sus oídos. Enseguida se escuchó como abrían la puerta y volteó.

Sasuke todavía discutía con Rikany.

-A mi también me importa un carajo- se escuchó al fondo la voz risueña de Rikany.

-Eres un monstruo- dijo Sasuke desde afuera con lágrimas en los ojos, y cerró la puerta con violencia.

-La puerta no tiene la culpa, Sasuke- le susurró Kakashi y se preparó para la mirada glacial del pelinegro.

Sasuke sólo lo un vio un segundo, pero un segundo bastó para que el peliplata se diera cuenta que nada sería igual.

-Kakashi- murmuró y luego corrió, por segunda vez en el día.

Nunca había escuchado su nombre con tanto odio detrás. Miró el techo y entró a la oficina de Rikany.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó desde la puerta.

Rikany se encontraba sentado, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, sonriendo.

-Que trabajas para mí.

\- Sasuke no tenía cara de saber sólo eso.

\- Y tú no tienes derecho de pedirme información- la sonrisa se borró- yo sé lo que hago con mi contenedor.

Kakashi se acercó hasta el escritorio- sólo es un capricho, Rikany- golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, luego agregó con desdén- nunca vas a encontrar a Mis…

-La voy a encontrar- lo interrumpió- aunque me cueste otra vida- se acarició el mentón- tú no sabes lo que es estar incompleto- sus ojos pasaron del azul al amarillo en segundos- no sabes…- la melancolía lo invadió- no sabes lo que es tener que buscarla entre tantas almas, entre tantas jovencitas- su cara se descompuso en una mueca triste y desolada, luego señaló la puerta- ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer- tomó los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y comenzó a leerlos.

-Sasuke no es una jovencita.

-Pero me ayudará a encontrarla.

Kakashi salió y escuchó como Rikany hablaba con alguien, tal vez se estuviera perdiendo una buena información para saber como acercarse a Sasuke. Dio vuelta para ir al salón cuando una mata de cabello rosa llamó su atención.

-Sensei- era Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?- observó como se quitaba del cabello una bolita de papel.

-Se salieron de control- Kakashi negó, detrás de ella venía Naruto con el cabello enmarañado y lleno de bolitas de papel.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Espero hayan disfrutado. La canción que mencioné en el capítulo es L'amour de Bunbury. Lindo fin de semana._

 _Y_ Kanon21-5 _confiaré y trabajaré, para que siga leyéndose prometedor._

 _Me pregunto, ¿continuará?_


	3. Chapter 3

De juramentos rotos y rubias despampanantes.

 _1520_

'' _Caminé con rapidez para estar delante de él. El bosque nos envolvió en un aroma a pino y flores, aún con todos los árboles a nuestro alrededor, el cielo se pintaba de colores encima de nosotros. Él seguía sin notar que me había adelantado, decidí plantarme enfrente, y no moverme hasta que chocara conmigo, y fue así, su distracción era más notoria que mi presencia._

 _Instintivamente, llevó sus manos hacia adelante tomándome por la cintura, asegurando que yo no saliera dañada, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y observó a los lados. Yo sólo lo miré con pena, estaba todo paranoico desde hace una semana y yo no sabía el porqué._

 _\- Creo que el final se acerca – dijo de pronto, tomando mi mano con fuerza y desesperación, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a extinguir.- Misaki, cuando esto terminé, ¿te volveré a ver? – mi cabello se movía a causa del viento. No respondí, quizás era mejor así._

 _Seguimos caminando, ahora tomados de la mano. El silencio alcanzó hasta el viento, y podría jurar que sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, junto con crujido de las ramas y hojas bajo nuestros pies. No lo aguanté, yo era de esas chicas ruidosas, el silencio me abrumaba, y más aquél. Me detuve por segunda ocasión en el día; tuvo que regresar debido a mi repentino alto, toqué su mejilla derecha y le sonreí bajo mi flequillo._

 _\- Me verás, no te lo aseguro, quizá te cueste trabajo- suspiré, claro que le costaría trabajo, yo, yo no podía decirle- pero me verás- moví mi mano hasta su nuca y lo acerqué hasta mi cara, sus ojos miraron mis labios, y sonrió, luego lo besé, como si el mundo se me fuera acabar, siento que un pedazo de mi alma se fue en aquel beso, no lo sé. Desde entonces la misma preocupación que abrumaba su corazón, abrumó el mío, también, tardé meses en comprender porque se preocupaba por mí, meses en descifrar que su única preocupación era el fuego que me alcanzó ese día lluvioso._

 _Jamás volví a juzgar a Rikany y, a su estúpida paranoia. ''_

* * *

Caminó con flojera por los pasillos. Faltaba media hora para que las clases acabaran, y él simplemente quería irse a casa, o encerrarse en la oficina de Kakashi.

Se perdió dos o tres veces antes de llegar a la oficina de su maestro. Abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de su presencia, Hatake lo miraba desde la silla.

-Tenemos que hablar- Sasuke volteó su cabeza para verlo de reojo, no pensó que estuviera ahí mirándolo, ocultando su boca detrás de una máscara.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- atacó primero, acercándose lentamente hasta el escritorio, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Tu padre lo sabía- se tocó el mentón- a mí, me bastaba con eso- le lanzó una botella de agua, que el pelinegro atrapó en el aire.

-Fugaku no importa.

-A ti no te importa nadie, ¿no?- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

 _-Necesito que firmes esto._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Un contrato de seguridad, si no lo firmas, hasta tu madre podría morir._

 _-¡Me importa una mierda!_

-No- respondió cortante, se dio la vuelta para salir, pero su maestro había llegado antes.

-Deberías considerar lo que te dijo Rikany- sin más, salió.

 _-Todas las mujeres relacionadas con algún Uchiha, pueden morir-_

 _-Ya te dije que no me importa-_

Sasuke escuchó a través de la puerta a Kakashi hablando con Neji.

-¿Llegaste sólo hasta acá?

-Sí, ¿está Sasuke ahí adentro?- preguntó pasando al lado de Kakashi.

-Sí, te lo encargo- y después desapareció por el pasillo.

Un aire de furia y confusión golpeó el rostro de Neji al entrar, eso fue suficiente para identificar el humor del moreno. Su bastón chocó contra el escritorio, y se detuvo, intentando localizar la cara del otro.

-Es el diablo, ¿verdad?- se sentó sobre el escritorio y levantó la cabeza al techo. Sasuke movió la cabeza asintiendo.

A Neji le bastó el silencio como respuesta.

-Pero sinceramente- se acomodó el pelo- me agrada más que tu padre- ambos sonrieron.

-A mí también- después de todo Rikany no se le parecía tan amenazante- Fugaku es un idiota- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Por cierto, Uchiha- Sasuke volteó a verlo- deberías salir de tu casa este fin de semana- se bajó del escritorio y comenzó a andar hacia la salida- ya sabes, irte a la playa- se rio.

-¿Por qué…?- Sasuke no recibió respuesta, Neji había desaparecido de la oficina sin hacer ruido y dejándolo más confundido.

* * *

\- Debes estar nervioso- le dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas para retirarse del salón, había llegado diez minutos antes de que la clase terminara.

Suze observó el salón, esperando que Kakashi le hablara a alguien más, cuando se dio cuenta que era el único en la estancia, se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- se puso la mochila en el hombro.

-Porque te casas este fin de semana- Suze se reprendió por olvidar algo tan importante.

-Si lo sabe para que pregunta- caminó hasta el escritorio y buscó en vano la mirada obscura de su maestro- ya le dieron su invitación, ¿no?- el peli plata asintió.

-Sakura se ve nerviosa- dijo cambiando el sujeto de la platica- pero no emocionada- se tocó el mentón cubierto por una tela negra.- Esto huele más a amistad que a lo que han querido aparentar estos años- recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-Usted que sabe, Kakashi.

-Lo que he visto, Suze, a mis ojos sólo has sido el pañuelo de lágrimas, que le sirvió a Sakura para llevar la ausencia de Sasuke- dijo antes de salir, en ningún momento lo miró.

El escritorio padeció bajo el puño de Suze, y azotó la puerta tan fuerte, que está casi se sale del marco.

* * *

Era la una de la tarde cuando decidió salir de la oficina de su maestro, e ir por su mochila. Se asomó al estacionamiento esperando ver el coche de Naruto, o, en su última esperanza, el de Suze; pero el lugar estaba más vacío que la nada. Acomodó la mochila roja en su hombro derecho y caminó hasta la entrada principal del Colegio.

Frente a él, apareció el coche de Itachi, vio su reflejo en las ventanas polarizadas, y tocó la del copiloto, al instante la puerta se abrió.

Itachi lo observó desde el interior del auto, con una ceja alzada y una mano sobre el asiento. Sasuke suspiró y se apresuró a entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó cuando, Sasuke cerró la puerta.

-En la oficina de Kakashi- observó como ponía en marcha el carro, y bajó la ventana, el interior estaba muy caliente.

-Imposible- aceleró en la calle principal- Kakashi ha sido el primero en salir- disminuyó la velocidad en un alto.

\- Hablaba con Neji- dijo asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

-Debe ser un tipo interesante- aceleró de nuevo y tomó la desviación a la carretera.

Durante el recorrido ninguno habló. La mansión apareció imponente entre los árboles y pronto estuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa.

Todo lucía normal, a excepción de algo que Sasuke notó enseguida.

Varios hombres entraban y salían llevando mesas y sillas, las dejaban afuera, y otros se encargaban de acomodarlas, los demás ponían toldos alrededor del jardín. Todos estaban dirigidos por una mujer alta de pantalón blanco y blusa morada. Sasuke la miró embelesado, su ropa resaltaban sus ojos azules, y el cabello largo, lo llevaba en una coleta alta, le pareció hermosa. Al parecer la rubia los reconoció, porque les mandó un saludo agitando una de sus delgadas manos en el aire. Itachi corrió a su encuentro dejando a Sasuke atrás.

-Vamos, Sasuke, quiero presentártela- dijo corriendo de espaldas animando a su hermano menor, quién siguió con su paso de tortuga.

Un minuto después, el Uchiha menor se encontraba tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Es Ino, tutora de Sakura- la rubia le sonrió a Sasuke- Ino, él es mi hermanito menor, del que tanto te hablé- dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hermano.

\- Mucho gusto Sasuke- la rubia lo inspeccionó- Sakura hablaba mucho de ti- comenzó a caminar alrededor del moreno, y vio cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa- pero no te hagas ilusiones, de eso hace más de cinco años- le tocó un hombro- además se va a casar con tu hermano- dijo antes de regresar al lado de Itachi.

En la mente de Sasuke brilló un recuerdo aún más doloroso que el del manicomio, y su piel se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

-Te pasa algo- le afirmó Itachi, lo veía preocupado.

-Hump- se pasó una mano por los cabellos que le caían con gracia sobre la frente- iré a adentro, permiso- pasó entre los dos adultos, y entró a la casa.

Itachi e Ino se miraron, y comenzaron a hablar sobre la comida que servirían.

-Mikoto- observó a la gente, parecían hormigas armando todo- Mikoto- subió por la escalera, los trabajadores comenzaron a cantar una canción para animarse- Mikoto- caminó por el pasillo carente de luz, y escuchó voces en el cuarto de su madre- Mikoto- susurró abriendo la puerta.

La morena se encontraba con Sakura, quien vestía un vestido blanco. Se movía por todos lados viendo que le hacía falta al atuendo.

-¿Esto se ve bien?- le preguntó a la pelirrosa, acomodando un pedazo de tela con alfileres. Ninguna había notado su presencia, se recargó en la puerta, pero Sakura lo notó al instante.

-Oh, no, Suze, dijo bajándose del banquillo donde estaba.

-¿Qué demonios?- Mikoto se giró a la puerta y lo vio, tan despreocupado como siempre, mas supo rápido quién era- ah, eres tú- y continuó observando a Sakura.

-Pero Mikoto es Su…- el muchacho la interrumpió.

-Soy Sasuke- le gruñó. Sakura abrió sus ojos ofendida ante el gruñido.

Mikoto la ayudó a subir de nuevo al banquillo.

-¿Qué quieres?- continuó acomodando pedazos de tela en el vestido.

-Hablar contigo- dijo mientras veía a Sakura por el espejo, inconscientemente se mordió el labio.

-De lo único que podemos hablar ahora, es sobre el vestido de Sakura- se posicionó a un lado de la pelirrosa, y ambas se miraron en el espejo, sonrieron, una con más entusiasmo que la otra. -¿Qué tal se ve?- dijo viendo a Sasuke.

El moreno volteó al espejo encontrándose con la mirada jade.

-Perfecta- comentó sosteniéndole la mirada a la pelirrosa, observando como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Bueno- Mikoto regresó su atención a Sakura- realmente es perfecto- voy por una cinta de medir- salió apresurada del cuarto.

Comenzó a acercarse a Sakura con calma.

Mikoto entró de regreso y se dirigió a Sasuke- no dejes que se vaya- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice, después salió cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke sonrió, y terminó por pararse al lado de Sakura, tocó el vestido, y la pelirrosa pudo sentir sus dedos a través de la tela.

-Hoy en la mañana, fingiste no conocerme- le dijo acosándola con su negra mirada. Sakura asintió.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?- le respondió.

El chico se rio, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No te contaron- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-No lo sé- se bajó del banquillo, temía no saber la verdad- Fugaku nos dijo que habías ido a estudiar al extranjero.

Sasuke pensó en lo que le diría, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Ya no tenía doce, ni siquiera estaba jugando a cortejarla, o coquetearle, nada. Y comenzó a sentirse culpable, hace mucho tiempo que la había marcado. Sakura era suya, pero el tiempo le negó el derecho de reclamar, ni él se sentía con ganas de reclamar, no tenía nada que esconderle a la portadora de ojos jade. Así que le dijo la verdad.

-Me encerraron en un manicomio- juntó sus manos- a Fugaku le resultó lo mejor, a mí me pareció el peor de los infiernos- y recordó las palabras de Rikany.

 _-Hay peores infiernos que esos, Sasuke._

Cerró los ojos un momento, luego los abrió.

-Ven- palmeó con suavidad el colchón. Sakura lo obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke tomó su mano derecha, acaricio con suavidad su palma, y después fue recorriendo despacio la manga del vestido, apretó con fuerza su muñeca.

-Ouch- la pelirrosa protestó- oye- se paró de la cama- suéltame- lo miró lo más feo que pudo, pero él sólo le apretó más la muñeca y se levantó con ella.

-Cállate, Sakura- negó divertido- siempre has hablado mucho- los ojos jade se llenaron de agua.

Observó la piel descubierta, la cicatriz que se expandía en la parte interna de la muñeca.

-¿La recuerdas?- un brillo especial se había apoderado de su mirada.

Sakura miró lo que él. La cicatriz, cómo olvidarla.

-Sí- le contestó intentando zafarse del agarre del pelinegro- me marcaste- le susurró con nostalgia, Sasuke no dejó de mirarla, ahora, por los jaloneos de la pelirrosa, se encontraba muy cerca de su boca- se infecto horrible- hizo una mueca de horror- Ino tuvo que llevarme al hospital.

-¿Cuándo te casas?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, cambiando el tema, inhalando su perfume.

-Este domingo- su voz se escuchaba triste, miró la cicatriz una vez más.

Sasuke recordó el nacimiento de aquella marca.

Tenían doce años cuando aquello había sucedido. Sasuke y Sakura se conocían, por las clases privadas de Kakashi. Ese día se encontraban en el jardín de los Haruno, tirados en el pasto viendo las nubes en el cielo obscuro. Por alguna extraña razón, nadie en la casa Uchiha se había dado cuenta que Sasuke había desaparecido, y en la casa de los Haruno, todos dormían como rocas, nadie notó la ausencia de los chiquillos.

A Sasuke, se le había ocurrido la gran idea de hacer un juramento que nunca los separara, entonces la acción comenzó.

 _-Tienes que morderme, Sakura- le dijo el pelinegro levantando un dedo frente a sus ojos, la pelirrosa lo miró confundida, ¿qué clase de juramento era ese?- luego yo te morderé a ti- sonrió enormemente- así las cicatrices que queden nos recordaran lo que sentimos- murmuró muy cerca de la oreja de la pelirrosa._

La pelirrosa le había reclamado un par de veces, pero al final cedió. El moreno le acercó su muñeca izquierda, y ella la mordió, escuchó levemente los quejidos de Sasuke, sintió el sabor de la sangre en la boca y se separó muy asustada del pelinegro. Observó preocupada su muñeca, y antes de que lo pensara, Sasuke le tomó la muñeca derecha y la mordió, en el instante le desgarró la piel, sus gritos, estaba segura, se escucharon en todo el jardín y la casa; pero él no paraba. Cuando la soltó sus irises estaban ligeramente rojos, se tomó la cabeza con una mano y salió huyendo.

Ella se quedó tiritando del miedo, sentada en el pasto, y vio en la oscuridad como la silueta de su amigo se desaparecía, una voz a lo lejos la llamaba, y nunca más volvió a saber del hijo menor de los Uchiha. Hasta ahora, que se encontraban frente a frente, recordando.

Actualmente, tenían dieciocho, los sentimientos de Sakura habían cambiado, y los de Sasuke se habían oscurecido, quizá aún la amaba, él no lo sabía, y ni siquiera lo estaba considerando. Sakura era la otra parte de su pasado que también quería borrar.

-Lo recuerdas- escrutó sus ojos, ella los cerró y una lágrima se le escapó.

-Sí- le dijo abriéndolos, ¿por qué Mikoto tardaba tanto?

Sasuke acercó la muñeca pálida hasta su boca, Sakura abrió los ojos con temor, no le quitó la vista de encima. Su mirada negra la retaba a que lo empujara, a que lo golpeara; mas la pelirrosa sólo observó como le besaba la cicatriz, y acariciaba lentamente con su lengua la herida, que le había hecho años atrás, y jadeó cuando comenzó a succionarle lentamente la piel. Le acaricio el labio inferior con la otra mano, acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando sus labios; nunca llegaron, el chico sólo le había besado la mejilla.

La soltó justo cuando Mikoto entraba con la cinta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó demandante, alzando una ceja, observando el sonrojo de Sakura y la mirada divertida de su hijo.

-Nada, madre- Sasuke se acercó hasta ella, y le besó la mejilla- le he dicho que se ve preciosa- y salió por la puerta.

Mikoto miró a Sakura.-Pero si estás más roja que un tomate- la pelirrosa se sonrojó más.

Aún sentía los labios de Sasuke en su muñeca.

Sonrió mientras abría las cortinas de su cuarto. Así que ella aún lo quería.

Se recostó de espalda en la cama.

 _-Suéltame._

Su mente viajó de nuevo a aquel día, aún sentía sus gritos en los oídos, el sabor de su sangre en la boca, y la piel desgarrándose por sus dientes.

 _-Por favor, Sasuke._

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.

Comenzó a sentir frío, se paró para buscar un abrigo, pero al abrir el armario, cayó ante sus pies el cuerpo de un hombre rubio. Ahogó un grito, y lo volteó para verle el rostro, era igual que el de Rikany, y estaba muerto.

De pronto todo en la habitación giró, aparecieron dos personas una pequeña pelinegra y un hombre, que Sasuke reconoció muy bien. Ambos vestían ropa de siglos atrás. El Uchiha notó que podía ver las paredes a través de sus cuerpos. Se recargó en la pared todo lo que pudo, y observó como la pelinegra se acercaba hasta el cuerpo y lo pateaba, el hombre fue tras ella.

-Rikany- Sasuke ahogó otro grito, la voz… Era de Kakashi, no había duda era él- déjalo, ya está muerto- _¿había dicho Rikany?_

-Ya lo sé- dijo la mujercilla, sin embargo su voz sonaba tan masculina y macabra, Sasuke la observó bien, sus facciones eran tan delicadas; podría ser una mujer, pero Kakashi lo había llamado Rikany, y el único que Rikany que conocía, era un hombre.

Vio como la mujer se agachaba, hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del rubio, puso su mano sobre su pecho y la enterró. El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando la mujer sacó humo verde del cuerpo y después lo inhaló, sin dejar rastro del cadáver.

Y en minutos su cuerpo se transformó en el hombre que estaba muerto. Lo escuchó reírse antes de que la habitación volviera a la normalidad.

 _-Tienes que firmar algo, Sasuke._

Volteó para todos lados, buscándolo sin encontrarlo. Se sentó sobre su cama, el armario estaba cerrado, y seguía con frío. Se acercó con cuidado hasta el armario, y lo abrió lentamente, removió la ropa con desesperación; pero no había rastro del cadáver. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormido, ignorando los gritos de su madre para que bajara a comer.

OooooooO

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, sin contar el ajetreo en el que la mansión Uchiha estaba envuelta. Sasuke observó en innumerables ocasiones como su madre entraba y salía de su cuarto trayendo hilos, más tela, la máquina de coser, y como Sakura se asomaba preocupada por la puerta. Varias veces, sus miradas se habían cruzado, entonces él pasaba de largo por el cuarto de Mikoto, y sentía la mirada jade sobre su espalda hasta que se perdía en las escaleras.

Itachi estaba encantado con Ino, y ella no paraba de hablar de moda, el clima; algunas veces Fugaku los veía, por los ventanales del despacho, correteando detrás del pequeño Takeshi.

Suze no había salido de su cuarto, nadie sabía que pasaba con él.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta el sábado.

Mikoto le regaló una moto a Sasuke. Había tomado aquella decisión, porque su hijo menor no tenía que depender de nadie para ir al Colegio.

-Gracias, Mikoto- sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, observó la motocicleta negra- mamá yo no sé manejar algo así- susurró para que nadie lo escuchara, toda la familia estaba ahí, incluso los trabajadores habían dejado el movimiento de las mesas, para observar el espectáculo.

\- Es como andar en bicicleta- le respondió Mikoto, restándole importancia. Sasuke no se la negó. Itachi la guardó en el garaje, y todos pasaron a la casa a comer.

La comida pasó bastante tranquila, entre bromas de Itachi, y los reproches de Fugaku, Mikoto reía como nunca. Sasuke se preguntó cuánto había pasado desde una escena como esa, o si alguna vez la había vivido.

A las ocho de la noche llegó Ino con Sakura, las dos se veían increíbles; Sasuke no evitó mirar a Ino, la rubia llevaba unos tacones y un vestido aguamarina, que al pelinegro se le antojaron muy insinuantes. Itachi y Sakura notaron la mirada devoradora de Sasuke, y sólo fruncieron el ceño, ella confundida, e Itachi, bueno él frunció el ceño a causa de un tic nervioso.

Cenaron en completo silencio, la alegría de la comida se había ido con la luz del sol. Sasuke terminó la cena lo más rápido que pudo y subió a su habitación. Todos en el comedor lo miraron sorprendidos cuando desapareció corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando terminaron, Mikoto llevó los platos a la cocina, acompañada de Sakura e Ino.

-Bien, eligen la habitación que quieran- la pelinegra les sonrió desde el lavavajillas.

-¿Cómo sabemos que habitaciones están ocupadas?- preguntó la rubia tomando una manzana de un frutero que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa.

\- Las habitaciones del lado izquierdo ya están ocupadas- se agarró el pelo en una coleta y las miró- yo las llevó.

Subieron por las escaleras y Mikoto las llevó hasta el final del pasillo.

-Yo pido el penúltimo- dijo la rubia entrando por la puerta, metiendo su pequeña maletita.

-Mikoto- la voz aterciopelada llamó la atención de la pelinegra y la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué necesitas, Sasuke?- lo volteó a ver, estaba recargado en la puerta del cuarto en pijama, siempre silencioso.

-No estaré mañana en la ceremonia- dijo mirando a Sakura, después se pasó a su cuarto.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, _¿por qué no?_

-Este niño- dijo Mikoto sobándose la frente con ansias- siempre hace lo que quiere- le sonrió a Sakura- puedes tomar la última, Sakura.

-Gracias, Mikoto- le besó la mejilla y entró a su habitación.

La recamara tenía ventanales que daban al jardín, y una gran cama en el centro. Había tres puertas, la primera que abrió era la del baño, la segunda era un armario vacío, y la tercera…

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la detuvo de abrirla, se asomó al pasillo desierto, no había nadie, el aire frío hizo que se abrazara a sí misma. Salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, vio el cuarto de Sasuke, y cruzó el pasillo decidida.

Cuando puso un pie en el interior una mano la jaló, cerró la puerta rápidamente y la lanzó al suelo con la misma rapidez, después sintió un peso encima de ella.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Sasuke?- le respondió casi sin aliento.

Escuchó como suspiraba, sin quitarse de encima.

-¿Qué pasó?- le quitó el cabello de la cara con una mano.

-Vine a verte, ¿no ves?- dijo casi jadeando al sentir que la mano del moreno bajaba hasta la base de su cuello.

Lo sintió sonreír en la oscuridad.

-¿Sasuke?

-Hump.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo asustada al sentir su mano delineando el borde del cuello de la blusa, rozándole un pecho con el pulgar, le besó la frente.

-Nada- dijo levantándose, prendió la luz del cuarto, y la observó impasible desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sakura se levantó.- Necesito saber si mañana…- hizo una pausa, la curiosidad apareció en los orbes de Sasuke- debo casarme con Suze- terminó dándole la espalda.

-No me metas en tus asuntos- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Entonces me voy.

Antes de que su mano tocara el pomo de la puerta, la mano de Sasuke la tomó del brazo, y jaló contra su pecho.

-¿Sasuke, qué…?

Y la besó.

* * *

 _¡Hola!, espero hayan disfrutado.  
_


End file.
